


To the Editors

by orphan_account



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: A Flight of Fancy, Apologies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry grapples with realizing his flights of fancy may have been true. He attempts to gather his thoughts to apologize to writers in general and some in particular.
Kudos: 1





	To the Editors

**Author's Note:**

> Barely proofread.

Harry scratched out his start of a litany or apologies and took a deep breath. He was probably pursuing some crazy dream, part of the inner turmoil since his very first letter to the editor. He shook his head roughly as if to rid it of the cobwebs and stress. He decided that nobody would be interested in the reasons and should instead simply pursue that which mattered, if it even did.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I’m sorry for the hurt and that I caused. _

Harry shook his head. Too vague, have to enumerate the specifics…

_ I’m sorry that I hurt you through that first letter. _

A little better, but couldn’t he explain a little bit? Just a little?

_ I’m sorry that the criticism of myself was misunderstood. _

Tell the truth. It was almost all true, except…

_ I’m sorry for the last line. That if other people wanted to write such letters, then they should. That was a bite. I just… _

Is there room in an apology for explanations? For “just?” He couldn’t help himself from including the just.

_ It’s just I didn’t want my letters to reach the wrong hands. Ones that were not ready for them yet. But the final accusation, that was mean. It was wrong. _

Harry put his head in his hands. This was so stupid. It was probably all in his head, the articles about random things by random... were they random? people. But people were people, and remember the human. And he just realized that those articles were not out to get him. A crazy dream of… who knows. This, though, was truly a weird flight of fancy. Because I was trapped between suspected knowledge and panic. I told everyone to leave me alone. Because that's what you do to imaginary things, tell them to leave you alone, that all you want is normalcy. I'm sorry I hurt everyone.

_ I’m sorry for thinking the worst. _

He shook his head. Madness. He knew it was useless, that it would never be enough. But he had to try.

Harry took a deep breath. That was enough... for now. He needed to get ready for work.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr, morehacyplease


End file.
